Field of Invention
This invention relates to remotely-triggered quick-release latch mechanisms, for fastening two or more components together in a sturdy yet releasable manner, specifically to such mechanisms that provide a cascading-release capability which allows an entire multi-component structure to be quickly disassembled with a single trigger event.
Description of Prior Art
There are many cases where it is desirable that two or more components be connected together in a releasable fashion, with commonly recognized applications including toy construction kits, strap connectors, emergency escape hatches, and automotive equipment.
In numerous common applications, such as with automotive trailer hitches, aircraft doors, and space-craft hatches, it is necessary to connect a single primary component to a single secondary component in a manner which is durable, yet releasable. Many such applications would benefit from the use of such a latch mechanism which offers a durable, inter-component fastening capability that combines a remote release trigger capability, a very low friction release, and spring driven retraction of the latch from the latch engagement receptacle. The prior art offers no combination of the durable protruding latch combined with a low-friction latch retraction means. The prior art also offers no combination of projecting latch fasteners combining low-friction and spring biased latch retraction. Furthermore, the prior art fails to anticipate a latch having a release trigger mechanism that is suitable for latching numerous components to one another to form complex three-dimensional structures, while allowing a single trigger event to cause each releasing latch to trigger the release of its neighboring latches, resulting in a cascading-release affect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,860, to Chamuel, discloses a quick-release latch mechanism that provides a durable locking mode and a quick-release means. A disadvantage of that invention, however, is that during the release process as the latch pin is withdrawn from the receptacle, the friction of the locking ring against the receptacle wall must be overcome. Use of such latch mechanisms in harsh environments where foreign particles or corrosion are prevalent can result in a deterioration of locking mode reliability and an undesirable increase in latch mechanism withdrawal friction. Including, in extreme cases, situations when the latch fails to release. Furthermore, the cited invention fails to anticipate the desirability of providing a spring-biased means for rapid withdrawal of the latch mechanism from the latch receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,758, to Swearingen, discloses an aircraft latch assembly which also provides a durable locking mode and a quick release means. This design fails to provide a low-friction retraction of the latch mechanism and fails to anticipate the desirability of using a spring-bias means for rapid withdrawal of the latch mechanism from the latch receptacle.
It is common in the prior art to see projecting latches in which the prongs of the latch are normally biased towards the engaged position, but which are temporarily biased slightly inwards during the engagement process. For such latches, however, the outward bias of the prongs results in friction between the prongs and the engagement receptacle during the disengagement process as well, which can be undesirable for many applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,946, to David J. Lee, discloses a fastener in which a projected latch is inserted into an appropriate engagement receptacle. The disadvantage of this class of latches is that the normally-engaged bias of the latch prongs results in friction between the latch prongs and the latch receptacle during disengagement. Frequently, such latches become increasingly difficult to disengage over time as foreign matter accumulate in the receptacle.
Children's construction toys based on the insertion of a projecting member into a receptacle member are extremely common. U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,822, to Onanian, is merely one example. Such construction toys allow the child to construct complex three-dimensional structures, but require manual disassembly. A novel means for rapidly disassembling such construction toy assemblies after play is needed. A rapid disassembly means would provide both enhanced play value, and more convenient clean-up
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,926, to Bisceglia, discloses an exploding toy bridge invention which offers the exciting play value suggested by the current invention. This bridge invention, however, has several disadvantages. A major disadvantage is that the construction toy can only be used to make a bridge, a more robust exploding construction toy is needed to foster creativity in the child and to enhance play value. Additionally, the assembled bridge cannot be handled as a cohesive structure after assembly without disrupting the integrity of the structure. If the bridge structure is turned upside-down, for instance, the roadway surface and guardrail items will simply fall off. A more durable exploding construction toy is needed, in which complex multi-element structures can be handled as sturdy cohesive units. U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,548, to Holland et al., discloses a similar toy construction set having disadvantages very similar to the disclosure by Bisceglia.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,466, to Bolli et al., discloses a detachable connecting device for toy construction elements. This invention discloses multiple latch prongs surrounding a locking pin cavity, in which the application of a rotational force to the locking pin results in the radial expansion of the prongs to establish the latch engagement state. The disadvantage of this latch mechanism, however, is that the latch must be disengaged from the same end at which it was engaged. A latch in which the disengagement occurs at the end opposite from the end providing the engagement means is needed. A further disadvantage of the referenced invention is that considerable friction may be realized between the latch shaft and the engagement receptacle during the disengagement process. This excessive friction is undesirable for many applications.